The detection and/or monitoring of analyte levels, such as glucose, ketones, lactate, oxygen, hemoglobin A1C, or the like, can be vitally important to the health of an individual having diabetes. Diabetics generally monitor their glucose levels to ensure that they are being maintained within a clinically safe range, and may also use this information to determine if and/or when insulin is needed to reduce glucose levels in their bodies or when additional glucose is needed to raise the level of glucose in their bodies.
Growing clinical data demonstrates a strong correlation between the frequency of glucose monitoring and glycemic control. Despite such correlation, many individuals diagnosed with a diabetic condition do not monitor their glucose levels as frequently as they should due to a combination of factors including convenience, testing discretion, pain associated with glucose testing, and cost. For these and other reasons, needs exist for improved analyte monitoring systems, devices, and methods.